


The Kids are Out

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken sex, Guardiancest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro manages to ship Dave off to the Egberts’ and Dirk out to Hawaii to see English on a weekend that D happens to be in town. They get wasted and have fun drunken sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids are Out

“The brats are both away this weekend,” Bro comments casually as he approaches D at the counter. D straightens up from reviewing articles on his latest movie in the magazine when he feels Bro’s hands settle on his hips. The leather gloves catch a little against the sports jacket.

“Where’d they end up?” D rolls his neck, wincing as it cracks.

“Who cares.” Bro steps closer, pressing his chest against D’s back.

“Believe or not, I do.”

“Dave’s off with the Egbert kid in Washington and Dirk’s in Hawaii visitin’ English on one of his supply trips.”

“Don’t they have school or some shit?”

“Spring break. And I thought you cared about these kids.”

“Forgive me. I’ve been home for what, an hour?”

“And yet you are still stuck at work. No one is sayin’ anythin’ bad about your movie and the articles ain’t gonna go anywhere. You haven’t even taken off your jacket. Step away from the business.”

“Bro,” D sighs heavily with a half hearted complaint.

“Nuh-uh. And if you don’t do it voluntarily...” Bro let the threat trail off as he tugs the jacket off. He tosses it away before returning his hands to the soft t-shirt underneath. “I’d rather not though since I picked up some of your favorite beer,” Bro murmurs into the back of D’s neck. He lets his lips brush against it in a smirk when he feels the shiver go through D.

“Really? Well, I suppose I could take a night off.”

“Cool.”

D falls back a step at the sudden disappearance of the heat at his back. He looks up and finds Bro bent over looking into the fridge. He can’t help himself but lick his lips at the proffered sight. Bro’s black jeans definitely make that ass look good. When he straightens back up he is holding two beer bottles in each hand. D smirks at his enthusiasm.

“I suppose we have cold pizza or nuked leftover Chinese for dinner,” D sighs wistfully.

“Nah. I stopped by a club store and picked up all of the fancy finger food things I could find.”

“The word is ‘appetizer’.”

“I know. Go sit down and find up somethin’ to watch and I’ll get them edible,” he orders as he passes D the beer. D nods and goes to get settled on the futon. “No celebrity crap either,” Bro calls over to him as he hears the television turn on. D doesn’t answer just starts flicking through the channels looking for something interesting. Bro moves around the kitchen, putting things into the oven and microwave. D barely pays it any attention, simply noting the rustling of cellophane and frozen things being tossed around on plates. He cracks open one of the beers and enjoys a long deep draft. He kicks his long legs up on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles as he sinks into the cushions. The channel flipping settles down on Mythbusters. A little bit of science behind the explosions never hurt anybody.

D is halfway through his beer when various timers go off and there is some opening and slamming of doors and one heated curse as Bro prepares the food. D silently prays that everything comes out edible and that Bro doesn’t somehow burn the apartment down. But between the fatigue of work and the alcohol of the beer, D can’t find it in himself to care.

Eventually a tray full of successfully cooked fingerfood floats down over his head. D doesn’t even smell anything burning. He takes the tray and Bro comes around the couch to plop down next to him, opening his own beer. They eventually balance the overloaded tray between their two thighs and start munching.

* * *

About four beers and a tray of appetizers each later, D is draped across Bro’s lap back arched across his thighs, loosely holding the neck of the latest victim. Bro absently runs his hand along D’s stomach where his t-shirt is pulled taut. His fingertips graze the skin in the gap between shirt and pants, making D shiver lightly.

D swings a hand up and manages to connect a less than gentle pap to the side of Bro’s face.

“Oi, drunkard. Watch it.”

“You’re so pretty.”

“The fuck?”

“Scruffy face.” D beams up at him.

“Lightweight.”

“You spoil me.” D takes another swig from the bottle. “Love ya for it. Love all y’all.”

“That’s my phrase. Why you stealin’ it?”

“Cause I drunk.” D giggles. “And you are a sexy brotherfucker.” D giggles some more.

“Such a funny guy you are.”

“I get kiss?” D puckers up. Bro throws up an eyebrow at him. Without waiting for him to lean down, D abandons the bottle and swings himself up to meet Bro’s face. There is an awkward collision of lips against face before Bro manages to grab onto D’s shoulders and pull him into better position, correcting the kiss. D melts against his brother, letting the kiss dissolve the little remaining tension he carried home from work. Bro has to support him with an arm around his back, but eventually the weight becomes annoying and he lets D fall back down with flailing limbs.

“What was that for?” D pouts.

“Because,” Bro answers simply. Then he leans over and grabs another fresh bottle of beer off the table, nearly pushing a still flailing D off his lap. Smirking, he cracks open the bottle and chugs the majority of the bottle, finishing with a quick but deep belch.

“Ew.” D scrunches his nose up.

“Oh like you are Miss Manners.”

“Got better manner than you.”

“Yup.” Bro burps again. D just bursts out in laughter but is silenced with a kiss as Bro leans down to him briefly.

Eventually they settle back down but only until Bro finishes the next soldier and disturbs D again by setting it on the table. When he leans back he finds his lap empty and something shoving him in the shoulder. He glances over and sees D pushing at him ineffectively. “Whaddya want?”

“Lie down.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“And?”

“Because I’m the big brother.”

Bro chuckles at him but complies, repositioning himself on his back along the futon. D scrambles to lay down on top of him, head resting on his chest and feet hanging off the end.

“Comfortable, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” D sighs out. His eyes flutter close as he enjoys the rhythmic sounds of Bro’s breathing and heartbeat. Conversation stalls between commercials, lulling D to the brink of sleep, until Bro starts talking again over an advertisement for some delicious looking restaurant.

“Damn, you’re a skinny fucker,” Bro comments as he runs his hands up D’s sides, pulling the shirt up a little as well.

“Fuck off,” D mumbles back.

“Can’t quite do that with you on top of me.” His hands find the exposed skin at the small of his back.

“Good.” He nuzzles against his makeshift pillow a little. Bro just smiles and thumbs the soft skin with one hand and grabs another drink with the other. The television continues to drone on, ignored for savoring the presence of the other.

D feels the warmth of the alcohol buzzing lightly in his head. Lazily he lifts himself up and shifts forward just enough to kiss Bro again. It’s all languid and soft and feels so good to D. Bro works his hands a little farther underneath D’s shirt, caressing the muscles along his back. D doesn’t even move his arms from their position tucked up next to Bro as the kiss shifts to an open mouth one. Tongues gently brush against one another without any competition.

D hums in satisfaction despite the permeating taste of beer and mini quiche. Bro growls back at him, grabs his waist, and hauls him up to where their hips align and D's head is now over him. D smirks as Bro has to tilt his head back in order to continue to kiss him, but he dissolves into moans when Bro pulls their hips flush.

The kiss continues lazily. Bro's hands trace along the edge of his waistband up to the small of his back. He slips his fingers under the fabric to palm the soft flesh of D's ass. He gropes and pulls to set a rocking rhythm that elicits soft mewling from D that Bro captures with his lips. The heat between them slowly increases but Bro never falters from the steady pattern that he has set. D lets him control that as he usurps the kiss, making Bro tilt his head back more, nibbling at his lips, running his tongue over his teeth, sensually pulling Bro’s tongue into his mouth with light suction.

D sits up, slides off of Bro, undoes his pant's buttons, and shimmies them down his hips, kicking them away afterwards. Bro attempts to do the same but his hands fumble with trying to fit the button through the hole. His brows furrow in concentration as he fails. D chuckles at him and receives a baleful glare before he reaches down and rescues his drunk brother, undoing the problem. Bro lifts his hips up enough that D can pull the jeans down to mid thigh. D shoves him back down and climbs on top.

He arranges their hips to where he can grasp both of their cocks at once. Bro sighs lightly at the contact as D starts to stroke them together. The heat and friction for the combination of hand and fellow cock feels good to the both of them. Bro's hand joins, coming in on the other side. D knocks it away but then nearly lunges after it, peeling the leather glove off with clumsy fingers. Bro just groans as D’s leaning presses their lengths together between their torsos. He manages to tug the glove off of his other hand with his teeth just as D also accomplishes his mission. Bro uses both hands to grip the pair of cocks as D supports himself over Bro with his hands planted above each shoulder. He leans down to steal a messy kiss.

He bites and tugs at Bro’s bottom lip. He playfully dips his tongue into the corners of his mouth. He falls slightly to the side and starts nibbling lightly at the scruff of Bro’s five o’clock shadow along his strong jaw line. He tucks a light gasp into Bro’s collarbone at a particularly pleasurable stroke. He enjoys Bro’s murmurs that brush by his ear, the low rumble kindling more pleasure.

“Can I have more?” D asks as seductively as his drunken self can.

Bro blindly reaches down below the futon and his fingers manages to find and wrap around a small plastic tube. With a grunt of success he pulls it out and passes it to D.

"Make yourself fuckable." D blushes at the command, but he opens the bottle and pours some of the lube onto his fingers anyways. He reaches behind himself and spreads the lube over his entrance. “Put on a show for me, D.” Bro folds his arms behind his head and smirking as the blush creeps down D’s face to underneath his shirt.

Bro watches his face for the exact moment that D’s finger pushes through. “Finger that hole for me, D.” He groans at the words and at the sensations of his fingers sliding in. Casting takes too many weeks and keeps him away for too fucking long. He sighs as the intrusion becomes pleasurable instead of just odd.

“Feels good, don’t it?” D nods in return and works the finger back and forth. He gets comfortable enough with that one to add a second. When he gets it knuckle deep, Bro speaks up again, “Can’t wait to get my dick inside ya, brother,” making D blush deeply. Bro chuckles at him. “I love how I can make you blush like a repressed schoolgirl with a single text. I can make you hard with a single sentence. I can make you come with a single touch,” he drawls out, enjoying the way D’s cock twitches with the dirty talk. “Make that hole open and dripping like a whore’s mouth drooling for my cock. Because that’s really want you are you know, a slut for my co-” D’s hand clamps down over his mouth.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” D pants out. He feels the smug bastard smirk under his palm. “You don’t want to end the show too soon now, would you?” Bro just shrugs. D is tempted to see if he can’t find a ball gag somewhere in the apartment and give Bro a taste of his own medicine, but as he shifts he remembers his fingers still in his ass. With a soft moan he continues the preparation.

When three fingers slide easily from his ass, he takes the leftover slickness and strokes Bro’s waiting cock. Bro still doesn’t move his arms from behind his head even as D lifts his hips up and lines himself up. Slowly he sinks down, eyes closing as the cock stretches him that last little bit. Finally he bottoms out as his ass rests against Bro’s hips. He rests there to adjust to Bro’s filling girth before starting with a slow and steady rocking rhythm.

“Damn, you feel nice, D,” Bro comments as he watches the older male with heavy lidded eyes. D braces his hands on Bro’s chest, closes his eyes to concentrate on the movement and sensations. The slick slide of Bro’s cock in and out of his ass slowly stokes the coil of pleasure at his core already built up by the previous actions and words. He loves the rough tone of his brother’s voice but right now he wants to focus on the physical. He enjoys the feeling of the muscular body underneath him. He keeps the rolling of his hips lazy.

He kisses Bro’s neck wetly with a rhythm to match his movements. His tongue gently scrapes across the stubble as it moves up along his jawline. He nibbles lightly at an earlobe before moving across his cheek to find Bro’s lips again. The kiss is imbued with the lax tone of the moment as their tongue brush against each other luxuriously. Careless kisses to match languid thrusts.

After a while, D finally pulls up and away from Bro just enough to speak. “Bro,” he pleads, “Please... wanna... cum.”

“Then speed up, ya lazy bum.”

“Nuh uh. Don’t wanna. Please.” He drops himself back down on top of Bro.

“I don’t know whatcha askin’, D. Whaddya want?”

“Please, please, please,” he murmurs into Bro’s neck.

“You’re drivin’ this show.” D shakes his head negatively. “Do ya want me to take over?” D nuzzles a non-answer against him. “Eh, fuck you.” Bro wraps his arms tightly around D’s back and with a feat of strength and luck flips the two of them around so that D is now pinned below him.

Between the drunken haze and fact that they are still wearing the majority of the clothes they started with, it is tricky for Bro to get something going. Bro pulls D's legs up to against his chest, nearly folding him in half. Then suddenly everything shifts into something Bro can use. Both of them moan as Bro slips in deeper before using his leverage to piston his hips against D.

The pace Bro sets is significantly faster than the previous one. D arches back deeper into the cushion as Bro pounds away. The buildup of sweat across his brow darkens his bangs. D’s hands grip Bro’s arms, indulging in the tense muscles. The slap of skin accompanies the combined grunts of the two men.

D comes first. A deep moan and his eyes rolling back being his only warning to Bro before staining his shirt. Bro speeds up a little as D tightens around him. For a minute more Bro fucks him into the futon as he shudders with the aftershocks of pleasure. On the last thrust he pushes deep and comes as well.

Bro holds himself up over D, panting as he slowly recovers. D is in a similar state just a moment ahead of him. Slowly his legs fall down to either side of Bro’s hips. He grins lazily up at heavy lidded golden eyes. Bro smiles back at him, leaning down the little distance to kiss him before straightening up again.

“Oh fuck, my back,” D whines as Bro pulls away. “I need a backrub. Where is Dave and his magic fingers?”

“Already told ya, he’s up in Washington.” Bro leans down to grab a nearby towel, cleaning himself up before pulling up his jeans.

“Dirk?” D’s head rolls to the side to track his brother moving around the room.

“Hawaii.” Bro tosses the towel at him.

“Oh. Is that why I am beer drunk and my breath tastes like spanakopita?”

Bro pauses as he picks up a spare pair of sweatpants for D to change into. “How the fuck do you fuction? You are drunk enough to forget where the brats are but you can perfectly pronounce that shit.”

“Years of practice and too many Hollywood social functions. Now give me a backrub.”

“No. And no puppy-eyed boo lip will make me change my mind.”

“Fucker.”

“That’s brotherfucker to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
